


Not as straight as I thought

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a True Story, F/M, Gay Theo Raeken, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Them with a Twist, Theo and Liam Are Roommates, Thiam Half Birthday, or so he thought, straight liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Plot twist: it turns out I don’t have any problem with Theo kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing





	Not as straight as I thought

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I'm still alive. And I'm doing my best to start posting regularly again soon.  
> Anyway, here's my contribution to the first day of the Thiam half birthday. Today's theme: Them with a twist. I'll admit that this isn't as twisty as some other stuff I've already seen, but I hope you'll like it anyway.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and all mistakes are mine.

"Mom, are you crying? " Liam asked shocked.

Jenna Geyer shook her head, but couldn't hide her sniffing or how she was hastily wiping away some tears.

"I'm sorry. It's just... My baby boy is leaving..."

"Moom... It's just college. " Liam whined.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll miss you. "

"I'll miss you too mom. "

Liam's mom was getting teary-eyed again, but she was distracted by her husband walking towards them. 

"Here. The freshman coordinator gave me this for you. " Dr. Geyer said and held out a folder to Liam.

Liam took it and quickly flipped through it. 

"Okay, this says my room is on the first floor, room 12.  "

"Oh, thank god. I didn't want to haul your boxes all the way up to the fourth floor. " Dr. Geyer said. 

When his wife glared at him, he asked:

"What? I've got a bad back. "

Liam chuckled and butted in:

"I'm gonna check out my room. See if my roommate's already there. "

"Okay, sweetie. We'll start getting these boxes out of the car. "

Liam easily found room 12 and was quite happy with it: Apparently, he wouldn't share a single room with his roommate but rather a small apartment. Standing in the door, Liam was looking at a small living room, furnished with a couch and a dining table, as well as a small, open kitchen and on the opposite wall there were two doors, leading to the bedrooms, one was closed while the other was open. And just as Liam stepped into his future home, a tall guy came out of the room with the open door, giving him a small smile. 

"Hey, I'm Theo. "

"Liam. " 

The two shook hands and Liam was startled at the intensity of his roommate's clear green eyes. Liam didn't say anything for a few moments and just stared at the other man, Theo rubbed his neck and said:

"Uh, I already chose my room. I hope that's okay. "

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. "

After a few more seconds of silence, Liam stammered:

"U-Uh, I should go downstairs and get some of my boxes. "

"Do you need help? I'm already done with my stuff. "

"That would be really nice of you. But only if you don't mind. "

Theo waved Liam's concerns away and followed Liam out to his parents' car. When they approached Liam's parents, they were smiling at Theo brightly.

"Look at that. 10 minutes here and you already found a friend. " Liam's mom exclaimed happily. 

Liam fought the urge to facepalm. 

"Guys, this is my roommate Theo. He's offered to help us. "

"Oh, what a well-mannered young man. It's very nice to meet you, Theo. " 

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Dunbar. "

"It's Geyer, sweetie. But please call me Jenna. "

"Wait, how did you know my last name? " Liam interrupted.

"There is a sign with our names on the door, Liam. " Theo replied.

"Oh. "

Theo and Liam's parents chuckled, while Liam blushed from embarrassment. Between the four of them, Liam's belongings were quickly carried up into the small apartment. When they were done, the four of them gathered around the coffee maker that Theo brought with him and made some small talk, while sipping on their coffee. It didn't take long, though, for Dr. Geyer saying:

"Well, we should get going or we'll get stuck in traffic hell. "

His wife reluctantly agreed, putting her cup down. Pulling Liam into a tight hug, she murmured:

"You take care of yourself, Liam. "

"I will, mom. " the freshman replied, breaking the hug to look at his mom. 

"And call me. Often. " 

"Okay. "

"You have to take your studies seriously.  "

"I know. If I don't, I can't play lacrosse. "

Jenna Geyer patter Liam's cheek.

"Whatever keeps you motivated, sweetie. "

She looked ready to pester Liam with a lot more advice, so the young man looked pleadingly at his step-father, who interrupted his wife:

"Now, Jen, don't embarrass him in front of his roommate. "

Theo just smiled and said:

"I don't mind. "

"You have any plans for today? " Jenna asked her son.

"Oh, uh, I'm gonna unpack some of my boxes. And I'll probably meet up with Hayden later. "

"Oh, how wonderful! We should really get going then. Say hi to Hayden for us. "

"Sure, mom. "

After another round of hugs, Liam's parents said goodbye to Theo, before leaving. When the door closed behind them, Liam let out a relieved breath. 

"So... Hayden your girlfriend? " Theo asked.

"Uh, kinda. "

"How can she be 'kinda' your girlfriend? "

"Well, we used to date in high school during sophomore and the beginning of junior year. But we broke up and now we've got this friends-with-benefits thing going on. "

"Good for you. " Theo replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Blushing, Liam grumbled something inaudible  and asked:

"What about you? Do you have a girlfriend? "

"Uh, no. I'm gay actually. "

"Oh, okay. A boyfriend then? " Liam corrected himself, unphased.

Theo seemed surprised by Liam's quick acceptance and stammered:

"N-No, not at the moment. Just... Just enjoying life as a single, I guess. "

"That's nice. Hey, I-uh... "

Liam blushed, avoiding Theo's gaze. 

"Yes, Liam? " Theo asked amused.

"I...Uh, I don't mind if you bring a guy over. "

Theo chuckled.

"Good to know. "

"Yeah, I... I-I'm gonna unpack. "

When Liam had reached the door to his room, Theo called his name and gave him a soft smile, after Liam turned around to face him:

"Thank you. "

He didn't say what he was thanking Liam for, but he understood. Mason had said the same thing after coming out to him. So, Liam just smiled and kept walking into his room.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the two young men easily settled into college life and into their shared apartment. Theo and Liam got along so well, it seemed as if they had known each other for years and not just a couple of weeks. So far orientation classes were easy and things with Hayden were good, so Liam was pretty happy. He had noticed that Theo brought over guys sometimes, but he was so discreet about it that it bordered on actively hiding. Liam contemplated whether he should talk to Theo about it, so that his flatmate would feel a bit more comfortable, bringing his one-night-stands over, but decided against it in the end in favor of giving Theo time and space so Theo could build up more trust. And in the end, it was indeed Theo, who started that conversation:

It happened about two months after they had moved in. Liam had a fight with Hayden because she wanted to get back together with Liam, but he didn't feel that way about her anymore. At the end of their fight, Hayden said that the two of them shouldn't be friends for a while, before she left, leaving a downcast Liam behind, which is how Theo found him a couple of hours later. 

"Hey, dude. You hungry? I was thinking we could... Everything okay? " Theo interrupted himself once he looked up from his phone and at Liam.

"Nah. Not really. "

Theo dropped off his backpack and got rid of his shoes really quick, before sitting down next to his flatmate.

"What happened? "

"Hayden and I 'broke up'. " 

"What? Why? "

Liam sighed.

"She wanted to get back together, but I..."

"...don't feel something romantic for her? " Theo finished Liam's sentence questioningly.

"Yeah. "

"That sucks dude. "

For a few minutes, the two guys sat there in awkward silence, until Theo tentatively said:

"You know... If you want, I can stop bringing people over. "

Liam stared at Theo frowning.

"Why the hell would I want that? "

"Dunno... I thought maybe it bothers you. Especially now, since... you know... Don't have anyone yourself. " Theo mumbled, uncharacteristically shy. 

"I really don't mind, Theo. I promise. Actually, you don't have to hide it so much. I mean, I know you bring guys over. And I don't care. "

"Uh, okay. " Theo said, stumped.

After a few seconds of awkwardly staring at each other, Theo got up and told Liam:

"Get up. We're gonna get wasted. "

* * *

And so they college lives continued. Apart from classes, the two of them went partying rather regularly. And while Theo continued to steadily pick up guys (and stopped being so secretive about it), Liam had a couple flings as well, but nothing serious ever developed, neither for Theo nor for Liam. The two flatmates, however, were tightening their friendship:

When they got drunk that one night, they started a small, friendly competition on who would think of the cheesiest pick-up line or pet name. It ended in a tie though, because the two guys couldn't decide if Liam's 'Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?' was worse than Theo's 'Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I’m lost at sea. ' or the other way around. Some of the pet names they thought of, stuck around though. Liam's favorite pet name for Theo was 'Theodork' (because Theo secretly was the hugest dork ever), while Theo was particularly fond of 'Baby wolf', because of the little grey stuffed wolf that was sitting on Liam's bed. Theo even spent Thanksgiving, Christmas (and later the summer break with Liam and his family. Not that he had any chance of saying no. Because when Liam learned that Theo had no family anymore (his sister had died when they were little and his parents disowned him), he stubbornly insisted that Theo spend the holidays with him. And since he was backed by his mom, Theo had no chance. 

However, a couple of weeks into their second year of college something changed and it changed so slowly that Liam barely noticed until it hit him (figuratively) in the face: He had a problem with Theo's one-night-stands. And he didn't know why. Every time, Liam saw Theo on campus, flirting with yet another guy, he had to look away, something ugly churning inside him. And every time he could hear a guy sneaking out of Theo's room, he felt his IED bubbling up, making him want to punch something. He didn't know why. But it bothered him. 

_'What if I'm homophobic? No... I can't be homophobic. Mason's my best friend and he's gay so... I'm don't like Theo seeing kissing guys, because... Because I... He... OMG. I'm homophobic. That's the only thing that makes sense. '_

Thoughts like this were plaguing Liam a lot during the night or when he saw Theo, but he tried to hide it. Especially from Theo. He didn't want to hurt his flatmate. Unfortunately, Theo knew Liam very well by now and could see that something was bothering him. Every time Theo asked him about it or tried to talk, Liam waved it off, which made it clear to Theo that whatever bothered Liam had to do with him. And that made Theo distance himself a bit from Liam and that made Liam clingy. Especially, he felt fine when it was only him and Theo (Mason and his new boyfriend were fine too), but as soon as Theo had a one-night-stand or was seen outside by Liam with a guy, Liam was back to feeling angry and confused.

It was a mess. And it turned into an even bigger mess when Liam came home early one day and found Theo and a tall, blonde guy kissing in the living room. As soon as they heard the door open, they broke apart. Theo stared surprised at his flatmate, not unlike a deer in the headlights, blushing brightly, while Liam stared right back. Theo's date noticed the obvious tension in the room and tried to diffuse it by smiling at Liam and extending his hand.

"Hi, I'm Brett. "

This brought Liam out of his stupor. 

"Yeah, whatever, " he mumbled.

Brett's smile faltered and he looked confused as he asked:

"Excuse me? "

"It's not like I have to remember your name. It's not like you'll be around long. "

"What's that supposed to mean? " Brett wanted to know, becoming increasingly hostile.

Liam just shrugged.

"The many guys before you didn't stay around long. I doubt the many guys after you will either " he replied coldly.

"LIAM!" Theo exclaimed shocked.

"Whatever. " Liam mumbled again, brushing past the other two and going into his room.  He sat down on his desk, staring numbly at the wall, until a couple of minutes later, Theo pounded on Liam's door, yelling:

"LIAM! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

The young man stayed in his chair for a few moments, heart beating wildly, before slowly shuffling out to face Theo.

"What the hell, Liam? What the fuck was that? Brett was perfectly polite and you acted like a complete ass. " 

Liam shuffled his feet, avoiding Theo's eyes.

"I know... But you know how I get. I can't help it..."

"Bullshit. This had nothing to do with your IED and we both know it! Don't fucking use it as a fucking excuse. "

Liam blushed brightly, squirming under Theo's angry gaze, not knowing what to say, which made Theo sigh. 

"Look, if you've got a problem with me liking guys..."

"NO! " Liam shouted out. 

"THEN WHAT, LIAM? WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? "

"I don't know... I just... I guess I have a bad day. "

Theo snorted derisively, but when he saw how miserable Liam looked, shoulders hunched and eyes timid, he softened a bit. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face and asked:

"Would it help if I don't bring over guys anymore? I can always go to their apartment. Not that you have reason to complain. I never said anything about Hayden. "

"I don't care. " Liam replied petulantly.

"Oh my fucking god..." Theo mumbled exasperated. 

He turned around to grab his jacket and walked towards the door. 

"Where are you going? " Liam asked, panicked.

"Tracey's. " was all that Theo said, slamming the door behind him. After the deafening bang, the apartment seemed too quiet and Liam didn't know what to do with himself. Lifelessly, he flopped down face-first on his bed, groaning quietly.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Liam didn't understand, why his brain replayed the memory of Theo and that Brett guy over and over again nor did he understand why that memory caused this horrible nauseous feeling in his belly. Just thinking about the fact that Theo had most likely sex with that asshole, made him sick. And the thought of Theo simply bringing his one-night-stands somewhere else didn't help either.

* * *

Theo didn't return until the next day after classes, while Liam stayed up almost the whole night, feeling guilty and dejected. They had made plans to go out with Mason and his boyfriend, Corey, but since Theo didn't come back, Liam wasn't in the mood and stayed home. He hated hurting his friend, especially since Liam didn't want to be like Theo's parents, hating Theo for being gay and made plans to apologize to Theo as soon as the other man was back. But when Theo actually stood in front of him, Liam couldn't get any of the words to come out. But that seemed to be for the best, as Theo acted as if their fight the day before hadn't happened. And that only made Liam feel worse. 

The next few nights consisted of tossing and turning and torturing himself with his thoughts for Liam:

_'What the hell happened? When did I become a homophobe? Shit... What if I've always been one and Mason was just too nice to tell me. Fuck...'_

While the thought of hurting Theo made Liam feel like shit, the thought of possibly hurting Mason, his brother-in-everything-but-blood, was devastating him. Back in middle school, before his IED had been diagnosed, Liam exploded a couple of times on Mason. He never got violent with him, but he said some pretty fucked up things. Liam still had nightmares about that. When Mason stayed at his side and Liam got better, he swore to himself that he'd never be the cause of that horrible hurt and crestfallen look on Mason's face. The thought that he might have hurt Mason the whole time without even realizing it was almost too much to bear. Still, it was pushed out of Liam's head by another thought:

_'Shit. What am I going to do when Theo gets a boyfriend? One-night-stands are one thing, but when it's someone Theo actually cares about, who's always around? I'm so fucked. '_

* * *

A couple of days later, these thoughts were too much to handle on his own, so Liam made the short trip to Mason's dorm room. His best friend was currently busy cuddling with Corey, but naturally, he still had time to listen to Liam, who sat down on the bed of Mason's roommate. As Liam sorted his thoughts, Mason could see how serious this had to be for his best friend, growing concerned immediately.  

"Do you think I... Have I ever acted homophobic towards you? " Liam asked eventually. 

"What? No, no. Definitely not. " Mason quickly answered without thinking.

Liam still looked unsure, eyes unconsciously flickering over to Corey, who gave him reassuring smile.

"Look, Liam, I know we haven't known each other for a while, but I know that you are a good guy. Mason told me a lot about you and I've never heard anything that made me believe differently. I mean, Mase talks a lot about you. If it weren't you, I might actually be a bit jealous. "

Mason blushed, gently elbowing his giggling boyfriend, who sneaked in a quick kiss. This casual display of affection made Liam smile.

"And then there's that. " Corey added, pointing at Liam's smile, making him frown.

"What? My smile? You're just really cute together, that's all. That doesn't answer my- Oh. "

Liam's face visibly brightened with his sudden epiphany.

"I think you are cute together. If I were a homophobe, I wouldn't think that. "

Mason nodded, smiling.

"Exactly. But why are you even worrying about that?"

Liam recalled his argument with Theo and what he had been feeling these past few weeks. He finished his story with:

"I don't know where this feeling I feel comes from, but I know that I don't want to hurt my friends. And Theo is my friend. "

Mason and Corey looked at each other, silently communicating until Corey asked carefully:

"Could that feeling possibly be jealousy? "

"What would I be jealous of? I mean, sure, Theo gets laid more often than I do. But even I am not that irrational to react so badly, because of something like that. " Liam replied frowning.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe you don't like seeing Theo with other people because you want his attention for yourself? "

Liam became increasingly confused.

"What's that supposed to mean? "

"Oh my god! He's saying it sounds like you have a crush on Theo, you oblivious walnut! " Mason exclaimed, feeling frustrated.

Corey shot him an exasperated look.

"I was trying to ease him into it. "

Mason just snorted.

"We'd be sitting here for a week until Liam would get it. "

"Hey! I don't have a crush on Theo! " Liam interjected, making Mason and Corey stare at him with identical looks of 'Bullshit'.

"I don't! " Liam defended himself, making Mason sigh.

"Liam, do you remember freshman year in high school? Every time a guy talked to Hayden and she showed even remotely interest in him, you got really angry. Because you had a crush on her. "

"Yeah, I remember. What does that have to do with anything? "

"When you saw Theo kissing that guy, how did you feel? "

Liam was silent for a few moments, his cheeks reddening.

"Angry. But that doesn't mean anything. "

Mason made his 'Are you shitting me?' face at his best friend. 

"Okay. So you are telling me that you suddenly develop a problem with your roommate sleeping around, only after a year no less, that you get angry seeing him kiss other people and hate the thought of him getting a boyfriend, but there is no way you have a crush on him? "

"Yes! " Liam replied, but even he heard how stupid that sounded so he added:

"Besides, I don't get angry seeing him kiss  _people_. Just  _guys_. "

Corey sighed.

"Liam, we already made clear that you don't have anything against gays. Besides, do you really think, you'd be fine with Theo bringing over girls instead of guys? "

At the thought of Theo making out with some faceless blonde tramp, Liam growled. Seeing Mason's and Corey's smug faces, he tried to backpedal:

"But that's... I don't... I'm not gay! I like girls! "

"Li, you can like boys and girls. It's called bisexuality. " Corey explained softly.

"Have you never checked out, Theo? " Mason wanted to know. 

Liam thought back to their summer break. On more than one occasion, he and Theo made a trip to the beach and the image of a half-naked Theo with water running down his abs, his swim shorts clinging to his body and his hair getting messed up by the wind was seared into his brain. When Liam remembered how Theo bent over once (to grab a handful of wet sand to throw at him), he realized that he was blatantly checking out Theo's ass, making him blush.

"It's okay to check out guys. " Corey said, seeing Liam's realization on his face.

"Especially someone as hot as Theo. " Mason added.

Liam looked strangely at his best friend, who shrugged.

"Don't pretend I'm the only one checking him out. Not my fault his ass looks fantastic. "

"Yeah. " Liam agreed without even thinking about it, which made him blush again and his friends laugh.

"Why are you so quiet about this? " Liam asked Corey.

Despite Corey being shy and timid on the first glance, he was actually quite lewd, once you got to know him. Corey just shrugged.

"Unlike you two, I've actually seen Theo naked. "

"Wait, what? " Liam asked confused.

"We... Uh, we had a short fling in freshman year. " Corey explained, trying to gauge Liam's reaction.

"Oh, okay. I didn't know. "

"Does that bother you? " Corey wanted to know, but Liam shook his head.

"No. You're with Mason now and I know you're not the type of guy to cheat. "

The two exchanged smiles, Corey being visibly relieved. 

"Okay, so I am not as straight as I thought. Now what? " Liam asked. 

"Well, have you thought about telling Theo? " Mason suggested.

"What? NO! Are you crazy, Mase? He doesn't like me that way. "

"Actually, I think he does. "

"Why? "

"You said that when you two had that fight, Theo had already calmed down a bit and asked how to make it better. And then he stormed out after you said you don't care. I think he wanted you to be jealous. "

"Jealous? So you think he likes me? "

Corey and Mason nodded. 

"Oh my god, I can't deal with that right now. "

Mason leaned forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"No one's going to force you to make a move on Theo. We know that you have a lot to deal with right now. But I know you and whether or not Theo likes you would have been the next thing you obsess over. I just wanted to cut that thought process short. "

Liam smiled at his best friend.

"You're the best, Mase. "

"I know. "

* * *

It took Liam only a couple of days to fully come to terms with his newfound not-straightness (he still wasn't sure if he'd label himself bi) and with his not-so-small crush on his flatmate. And in retrospect, Liam chuckled on how obvious it should have been. Still, he wasn't too happy with his crush on Theo. Despite what Mason had said, Liam wasn't so sure if Theo really liked him that way, especially since Liam had been acting like a complete ass. And Liam didn't want to mess up their friendship or worse, hurt Theo even more. He'd rather have Theo only as a friend than no Theo in his life at all. Besides, while Liam was fine with liking Theo  _in theory_ , the thought of actually dating a guy still made him a bit squeamish. It wasn't necessarily because of sex (it worked quite well for Liam to jerk off to thoughts of Theo spread out naked in front of him), but Liam wasn't sure about all the other forms of intimacy that were part of a relationship. Rationally, Liam knew that there wasn't really a difference if you were spooning with a girl or a guy, but so far on his dates with women, he was always able to fall back on social conventions if he didn't know how to act. But that safety net, so to speak, was gone if he'd start dating Theo and that made him feel uncomfortable.

In spite of all that, Liam also didn't want to miss his chance. Theo was a fantastic guy and Liam believed that they had the potential of having a great relationship. And when Liam was determined to get something, he most likely got it in the end. He just didn't know how he should make a move on Theo. Luckily for him, his own impatience was actually helpful in this situation:

A couple of days later, Liam decided that they had to do a spontaneous movie night since Theo had never seen  _Pulp Fiction_  and that was just unacceptable. But Liam just couldn't concentrate on the film. The only light illuminating the room came from the small TV they bought together and the overall darkness made the close proximity between Liam and Theo seem even smaller. Liam was hyperaware of Theo's every movement, of the warmth his body radiated and the fresh, attractive smell of Theo's aftershave all around him. And that's when Liam couldn't hold back anymore.

"I was a dick to you because I'm jealous. " he blurted out.

Theo turned his head towards Liam to frown at him. Pausing the movie, he replied:

"You don't have to be jealous. You can find people to get laid too. "

"I'm not jealous because you get laid and I don't. Actually, I kind of am, but not in the way you think. I mean I don't know what you think. I just..."

"What are you trying to say? " Theo interrupted Liam's babbling.

Liam took a deep breath to calm himself and said, more slowly:

"I wasn't jealous of your active sex life. I was jealous because it wasn't with me. I was jealous because I like you. I  _like_  like you. "

"What the hell, Liam? Where is this suddenly coming from? " 

Theo sounded confused and a bit angry, but strangely enough that only gave Liam courage.

"I recently realized that I am not completely straight and that I like you more than a friend. That's why it bothered me so much to see you with other guys. "

"You realized something about your feelings on your own? " Theo asked teasingly, making Liam blush.

"I may have had help from Mason and Corey. "

Theo snorted amusedly, but quickly sobered up again, asking:

"Are you really sure? Because I can't even talk about the possibility of you liking me if this is just a gay experiment. "

"This is not an experiment for me. I am completely sure. " Liam replied earnestly.

"I am too. " Theo admitted.

"Wait, you actually like me? "

Theo laughed quietly.

"Liam, I've been attracted to you, since I first saw you. Getting to know you didn't help to get over you. Remember that night after Hayden ended things when we got drunk and flirted? "

Liam nodded.

"The flirting was real for me. "

The other man looked back on that night and when he remembered Theo's supposedly worst pick-up line his eyes widened.

"Oh my god, you sneaky bastard! You totally complimented me back then and I didn't even realize. "

Theo chuckled huskily, extending a hand to gently touch Liam's cheek.

"Well, I wasn't lying. Your eyes are really beautiful. "

Liam blushed brightly.

"You know when I started getting jealous of the guys you were seeing, I thought I was becoming a homophobe. " Liam admitted changing the subject.

Theo froze, staring unblinkingly at Liam.

"What? "

"I didn't realize that I had a crush on you. So every time I saw you with a guy, I got really angry and I thought I was developing homophobic tendencies. "

"You... You thought you were turning into a homophobe. " Theo repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes. "

Theo suddenly burst out laughing, startling Liam. He was laughing so hard that his belly started hurting and tears were running down his face. When Liam growled quietly, Theo said giggling:

"I'm sorry. It's just too funny that you actually thought that you were a homophobe. " 

"It was the only thing that made sense back then! " Liam defended himself. 

"Liam, your best friend is literally one of the gayest guys I have ever met. There is no way in hell you'd be against gays. " Theo replied, laughing again.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. " Liam grumbled.

"Hey, don't be like that. It's actually kind of cute. Plus, you getting jealous? Definitely a turn on. " 

Liam spluttered shocked when his flatmate was winking at him. After they both calmed down, with a racing heart, Liam asked:

"Can I kiss you? "

With a soft smile, Theo nodded. Slowly, the two of them leaned towards another, until their lips finally met. At first, Liam was really nervous, but as soon as their lips were really moving together everything just clicked. Almost as if they had done this a million times before. Liam found that he really loved kissing Theo and to his surprise, it wasn't all that different from kissing a girl. Apart from the stubble on Theo's face, but Liam actually really liked that too. 

Eventually, the two of them broke apart and Liam whispered:

"I really like you. A lot. I can't promise you that I'll always be immediately comfortable with things, but I'll try my best for you. I really want this to work. And I want you to go on a date with me. "

Theo smiled softly, his hazel eyes full of warmth.

"I'd love that. "

After staring into each other's eyes for a few more moments, like lovesick teenagers, they leaned away from each other, deciding to resume the movie. They were pressed against each other on the couch, but not quite cuddling yet. And when Theo had to go to the bathroom, sending Mason a quick text:

_Plot twist: it turns out I don’t have any problem with Theo kissing guys if it’s me he’s kissing ;)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based on a true story. You can read about it here: https://www.gaystarnews.com/article/straight-guy-worries-hes-homophobic-gay-roommate-ends-falling-love/  
> Tell me what you think. And come visit me on Tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com


End file.
